Maple Love And Care
by waterrain
Summary: One of the Sequels To Become One Or Else. Canada has become very protective over America and he will not let anyone capture America ever again. As Canada takes care of America and helps him. They start fall in love and Canada shows him it is okay.
1. Staying

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Maple Love And Care**

**Sequel To Become One Or Else.**

**Canada has become very protective over America due the fact of that America is in a rather fragile state of mind and he will not let anyone capture America ever again.**

**By Waterrain**

Canada held America in his arms and England was making sure that Russia will not follow them. America was limp in Canada's arms and tears falling down.

"I'm taking America to my house." Canada said firmly and England sighed heavily.

"Why not to my house?" England asked calmly and then he was shocked to see Canada glare at him.

"I may trust you, but not with America." Canada stated quietly and he held America closer to him. He could see America's tears falling down silently and hearing the uneven breathing.

"I wouldn't hurt him." England said to Canada and he frowned to himself.

"America will be staying with me until I believe that he is able to support himself again." Canada commented smoothly and then added in a low voice. "I do not trust any Nation to not take advantage of America's fragile state of mind and body."

Canada left England behind and did not look back not even for a moment. America was still wearing the short black skirt and mid drift showing white short sleeve shirt. Canada did not care that currently America did not have any underwear on, but made sure that no one would be able to see America's lower regions.

"It's going to be okay." Canada muttered softly and America's face was on his shoulder soaking it with tears, but Canada did not mind it and he just held America tighter in his arms. "I'm taking you to my home and then we could maybe have some maple syrup on a couple of pancakes."

"Canada, I feel so damn filthy. I was touched so many times and in different ways by different Nations. Am I just a whore for others to use?" America whispered in a broken voice and he looked at Canada with watery eyes.

"America. You are not a whore. Who touched you besides Russia?" Canada said softly and yet firmly. America tried to reply, but his throat was sore and he felt dizzy just thinking about it.

"You can tell me later." Canada whispered gently and America mutely nodded before burying his face onto Canada's shoulder.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Maple Water

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Canada set America down on the sofa and he noticed that America's breathing was even.

"Do you want a hamburger and some cola?" Canada asked and he watched as America shivered along with the suddenly appearing goose bumps. Canada was curious as to why America would react to the mention of Cola, but he did not ask and would wait for America to tell him.

"I hate Cola. I hate it." America muttered quietly and his arms wrapped around himself. "Russia drugged Cola."

Canada sat down him and he hugged him gently. America clung to Canada and then took a deep breath. Canada was mentally cursing Russia for using such a low tactic and he held onto America tighter hoping that would stop America's shivering.

"To be honest. I don't feel all that hungry." America said in a depressed voice and Canada kissed him on the top of his blonde hair.

"I could give you some maple water." Canada commented lightly and he thought that some maple water would do America some good.

"Maple water?" America asked in a confused voice and then blinked at Canada.

"It is good for you." Canada stated in a low voice and noticed that America was now on his lap moving slight. He did not mind that America was hugging him tightly or the fact that others would say it looked like America was giving him a lap dance.

"Don't leave me." America whispered quietly and he held onto Canada tighter. He looked at Canada with wide and watery blue eyes. Canada could not refuse and he did not mind that America needed him now in his time of need. He does not plan to ask America several questions and would wait for America to open up to him about what had happened, but Canada was planning on taking names and question those who had touched America. Plus it would be a source of information and he would not need to ask America too many questions.

"I won't leave you." Canada said calmly and he picked America up with one arm carrying him into the kitchen. America sat on the counter and watched as Canada poured something into a plastic cup, but then smiled faintly for Canada decided to put a bendy straw in the cup and noticed that the cup had maple prints all around it.

"Here have some maple water." Canada told America and handed him the cup.

"I trust you, Canada." America said calmly to Canada and then he tasted the maple water. He smiled faintly and then shook his head while looking at Canada.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Difficult

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"It tastes so sweet and I'm talking about being so sweet it is almost sickening." America told Canada and he smiled faintly at him, but then sighed lightly and placed the maple covered cup down. "Canada, I might as well tell how it all started now before…"

Canada guided America to the living room and they both sat down at the sofa. America bit his lip and he was gently pulled into Canada's warm hug.

"You are safe and no one will get you while I'm here." Canada quietly told him and he held him close making America feel secure in his arms.

'This feels nice being the one protected.' America briefly thought to himself and then he managed to gather up his courage to speak to him.

"It all started with a Cola and I thought R-r-ru." America started to say, but he couldn't even say Russia.

"Just call him bitch, eh?" Canada asked softly and he lightly kissed the top of America's blond hair.

"Canada." America said in a surprised tone for he really has not heard Canada cuss and it was a bit of a shock.

"Or Aissur." Canada added in a low voice and he noticed that America was smiling slightly at him.

"Well I thought that commie was being nice and didn't want to start another war." America commented lightly and he held onto Canada. "The cola was drugged with something and when I woke up-"

Tears fell quietly from America's blue eyes and he was trembling slightly, but Canada held onto him tighter and said soft comforting words to America. Lithuania

"I woke up handcuffed to a bed and completely naked. The commie and L-L-L-" America stuttered and he blinked away his tears.

"Was it Latvia or Lithuania?" Canada asked softly and he saw America put up two fingers for Lithuania.

"The commie and Lithuania were naked too." America replied quietly and then looked at him with depressed eyes. "I didn't understand why Lith was there."

Canada hugged him and it made America feel better.

"You don't have to go on, eh." Canada told him and he watched as America slowly shook his head.

"I have to Canada." America muttered in a low voice and then he closed his eyes for a moment. "I got to Canada. I know better now a days about bottling stuff up and the end result is that it ends up exploding. You're the only one that I can talk too."

The underlining words were 'And the only one whom I can trust right now' and Canada nodded in agreement.

"The commie wanted to have a b-blowjob and he blackmailed me by using L-Lith." America said to him in a quiet voice and he did not notice that Canada's eyes were darkening. "Lith was forced by the commie to tell me what to do with my m-mouth and then-"

Canada mentally calmed himself down for currently he felt quite murderous towards Russia and it would do no good because right now America is telling him about how it started.

'I can collect names and-' Canada started to think to himself, but then noticed that America was starting to talk again and he held him close.

"Then that commie gave me a blowjob and I was forced to give Lith one. Lith was crying and after a little bit they both left after the commie removed the hand cuffs." America whispered softly and he bit his lip for it only got worse. "My wrists were black and blue. In the morning-"

America closed his eyes for a moment and then managed to calm his breathing. Canada hugged him and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"The commie, E-Estonia and L-Latvia were inside of the room." America said in a low voice and he bit his lip to stop the tears from falling again. Canada knew it was getting more difficult for America to speak and he gently caressed the pale cheeks that seemed to be drained of all color.

"The commie tied my wrists using silk. Estonia and Latvia had to feed me by using their lips." America muttered and Canada felt him trembling. "I was forced to give them a b-blowjob and they liked it a lot."

'Must calm down. Must not hunt down Russia, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia right now. America needs me and everything else can simply wait.' Canada mentally thought to himself and he hugged him softly.

"Canada, I felt humiliated and why did that commie force me do those things to others." America said in a low voice and he blinked away the tears. "Afterwards Estonia and Latvia gave me one too it seemed that they were eager or something, but I was happy that they didn't hate it."

Canada bit his lip and he calmed his breath for those lousy bastards dared to do such things to America. He had a feeling the list of offences and other Nations that might have joined are slowly increasing.

"Commie decided to-" America tried to say and he let his tears fall down. "He decided to let me take a shower by myself, but afterwards he took me to his bedroom."

America cried into Canada's shoulders while muttering several times in a broken voice 'It was my first time' next to his right ear and he didn't notice how murderous Canada's normally calm eyes went at those words.

'Russia will not get away with doing this to America.' Canada thought to himself and he rubbed America's upper back area in a soothing way trying to comfort him.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Keeping Calm

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Canada, It was my first time." America whispered in a broken voice and he looked at Canada with tearful eyes. He felt comforted by Canada's soft and soothing hands rubbing his upper back. "Commie was rough and ruthless. It hurt like hell, but I did not cry or scream. That damn Commie did not get the pleasure of hearing me scream out in pain or seeing my tears."

Canada tried to keep himself calm and he managed to that by thinking about how much America needed him right now. Those who wronged America can wait, but if they dare come here to talk to America. Then it would be fair game and he plans to use his hockey stick.

"Oh, America. You went through so much in such a short time of your capture." Canada muttered softly and he hugged America tightly.

"In the morning I woke up and Russia forced me to wear a really short black dress that felt like silk. I had to sit on his lap, Russia fed me with one hand, but with his other hand he keep on rubbing my m-m-manhood until I came." America said quietly and his body trembled, but then it lessened when Canada kissed him gently on the cheek.

"That blasted Commie forced L-L-Lithuanian to enter me after using his fingers to prepare me. The food was drugged and Commie decided to t-take me while we were in the bathtub. I m-m-moaned a lot and I had no control at all." America muttered and Canada used a hand to slowly wipe away his tears. "It gets a lot worse from here on out ,Canada. I-I don't want you to have nightmares about it."

Canada kissed him on the top of his blond hair and then he looked into America's watery blue eyes.

"America, I will not have any nightmares. I want to help you and I need to know about what has happened to you." Canada said calmly and then he added quietly. "I want to know what type of things would remind you of your capture so that I won't do them."

"Okay, but I warned you Canada." America managed to say in a light hearted manner, but his haunted blue eyes gave him away.

'I want to make those who have caused you to be so frightened, afraid, and terrified to pay dearly for their crimes against you.' Canada thought to himself and he felt America relaxing in his arms. 'At least they have not take that away and America trusts me completely. I refuse to make him regret his trust in me.'

"Canada, Can I have some more of that maple water?" America asked calmly and then he was picked up by Canada.

"Of course." Canada replied and it was no problem at all to give America a plastic cup of maple water.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Comfort

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America was sitting on the counter and slowly drinking some of the maple water. Canada watched him and noticed the slight blush on America's cheeks.

"I'm really sorry for imposing on you." America whispered and he looked down at the kitchen tiles.

"You are not imposing on me. I want to help." Canada commented softly and noticed America was looking down. "Come on, eh. I'm not upset with you."

'I'm pissed off at those who hurt you and made you so fragile.' Canada mentally thought to himself and he has to wait to make them pay. 'America comes first and I do not want to leave him by himself.'

"You're really nice Canada. I have not been the best to you." America managed to say and he bite his lip while looking at his hands. "I threw the baseball to you too hard every single time and stuff like that."

"It is okay." Canada said in a low voice and he noticed America looked depressed.

",But it's not okay or right of me and yet you still help me." America muttered quietly and he placed the empty plastic cup beside him. Canada sighed softly and walked to America.

"America. I'm not cruel enough to turn you away." Canada commented calmly and he held America's hands.

",But I have turned you away-" America started to say, but then Canada kissed him on the cheek.

"I understand why you had to turn me away and it was not as if this has happened to me yet." Canada told him softly and he watched as America stared at him.

"What if it does-" America started to say and his blue eyes started to tear up again. Canada hugged America and then kissed him on the forehead.

"America, I can handle myself. Have you ever watched the hockey matches here?" Canada asked lightly and he looked into America's watery eyes.

"Well….No." America muttered and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I really hate cold weather and stuff."

"Trust me. I can handle myself. Don't worry America. I can protect myself and you." Canada stated in a low and firm voice. He watched as tears ran down America's pale cheeks and Canada hugged him tighter.

"I thought I could be a hero and protect you." America managed to say and his eyes felt as if they were burning.

"Even hero's need to be protected and have a bit of help. To me, America. You'll always be a hero and things will work out. After all you are America, eh." Canada whispered gently and he felt America hugging him back.

"You are the best Canada." America muttered quietly ad he felt pretty safe with Canada. "You are really warm and you are as sweet as maples."

"Of course, America. After all I'm Canada." Canada commented lightly and he lifted America up. He felt America's arms wrap around his shoulders and Canada carried him in his arms close to his body hoping to give America more warmth. He was walking upstairs and being extra careful.

"I hope no one bothers you because I can't see you hurting a fly or anyone. I don't want you to be hurt or anything. You are really nice and stuff." America whispered softly and he buried his head on Canada's shoulder. "I don't want anything like what happened to me to happen to you."

"America, I'll be alright. Just sleep and I'll be by your side." Canada stated in a low voice.

"Promise?" America asked in a sleepy voice and he felt tired.

"Yes, I promise." Canada muttered in a comforting voice and he placed America onto his bed. He covered him up and Canada was on top of the cover's. America's blue eyes closed and he felt safe with Canada being by his side.

"I will not let them get away." Canada whispered softly and he kissed the top of America's blonde hair. He could hear the soft snores of America and felt a little relaxed.

'I hope you will not have any nightmares, but I know you will more than likely have them.' Canada thought and he held the wrapped up America in his arms. 'I will try my best to comfort you in your time in need and I will take revenge for you on them.'

"I could tell you were grower weaker slowly over the years, but I never thought anyone would take advantage or notice it. No one has ever tried to really mess with you before even when you were not at your best… I was foolish." Canada muttered quietly and he hugged him.

'I knew a little bit of what was happening to you and had noticed over the years your voice became less loud. The way your eyes were a little less bright and the forced smile on your lips. I should have talked to you and asked questions.' Canada thought to himself and then sighed softly.

'I thought you would overcome it and become stronger eventually like you always do. A day before Russia captured you and…You had started to gain a little more strength and I was positive you would be back to normal within a year, but then Russia…He shattered you almost completely and now you are…I will not let anything happen to you ever again, America. Russia and everyone who so much as touched you..I will make them pay dearly for hurting you.' Canada mentally thought and he felt America move closer into his arms seeking out more warmth. 'Oh, America. You don't know exactly how dangerous I can be when I'm truly out for blood and revenge.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Tell Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

Canada heard America's small whimpers and he opened his eyes.

"No, no. Don't touch me. I don't want it, Russia." America whimpered in his sleep and he was curled up into a ball. Canada reached out for him, but America rolled away and he curled up tighter.

"America, America. Please wake up." Canada said in a low voice and he tried to wake America up, but it only made him curl up more and he could hear the small sobs.

"You are being too rough, Prussia. It hurts so much." America cried out and Canada's eyes went wide, but then his eyes narrowed for Prussia had did something to his brother.

"At least Germany was gentler and it didn't hurt." America muttered quietly in a broken voice and Canada managed to reach America despite how his brother tried to curl away from him in his sleep. He pulled him up into a hug and tears started to fall on America's cheeks. That made America wake up and he slowly opened his blue eyes.

"Canada, What's wrong?" America asked quietly and he didn't receive an answer, but only a tighter hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time. Who else managed to get you?" Canada whispered softly and he heard a quiet sob from America.

"I'll tell you. It hurts so much because some of them were my friends and I trusted them." America muttered in a depressed voice and tears fell down his pale face. America and Canada's eyes felt as if they were burning.

'Prussia and Germany, You have been added to my growing list. Russia, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Prussia, and Germany.' Canada mentally thought to himself and he blinked away his tears. 'No wonder why America feels so used and there are even more names to be listed.'

"Please just tell me, America. It will help with the healing process and lighten your burden." Canada said quietly and he gently wiped away America's tears. "I want to know what they did to you."

'So I can make them pay.' Canada thought and he kissed the top of America's blonde hair while hugging him closely. ', But Russia will pay the most for starting this all. If he had not drugged that Cola and...America would not be so broken and depressed.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Carried To Bed

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Russia, Lithuania, Estonia , Latvia, Germany, Prussia, Poland, China, Italy, France, and Sealand." America whispered softly into Canada's right ear and tears fell down his cheeks. "I feel like a slut and completely filthy."

Canada kissed America's cheeks and he could taste the salty tears. His arms wrapped around America's upper back, he held him close, and felt the tears for America's left cheek was pressed against his right cheek.

"Oh, America." Canada whispered quietly and he was mentally planning how to make those Nations who dared to make his brother feel filthy. "You are not a slut. You are not filthy."

America nodded and he felt safe with Canada's arms being around him.

'Eleven Nations will pay dearly. I have their names, but not the extent of what they did to America.' Canada mentally thought as he kissed America's blonde hair. 'My main focus is helping America and revenge can wait. Plus I can be creative with my punishments.'

"You're a hero, Canada." America muttered to him and he closed his blue eyes. "I feel really tired."

Canada picked him up easily, he smiled faintly down at him, and then begun to carry America to the bedroom to sleep while thinking about bashing some Nations heads in with his hockey stick.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Maple

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

America and Canada fell asleep in each others arms. America was dreaming of when he was younger back when everything seemed so simple while Canada dreamt of what he wants and longs to do to those who had wronged America.

In the morning Canada woke up before America and he kissed the top of his blonde hair. His arms still wrapped around America's waist and he could feel America's arms around his hips.

'At least he is able to sleep and did not have any nightmares this time around.' Canada mentally thought to himself and he smiled faintly to himself for his dreams were of revenge against those Nations who raped his brother. 'They will not get away with it.'

"Canada, I'm glad you're here." America muttered sleepily and he looked at him with half lidded blue eyes. Canada blushed faintly at the sight, but then firmly forced it away.

"I do not know what to say." Canada said quietly and he stroked America's hair softly.

"You don't got to say anything." America commented calmly and he had a faint smile on his lips. "You can just accept it and understand. Sometimes words are not needed Canada."

Canada smiled at him and America moved his hands from Canada's hips.

"I say Ice Cream, cake, and cookies for breakfast. Hamburgers, fries, and salad for lunch. Eggs, toast, and bacon for dinner." America said cheerfully while grinning and he was petting Canada's hair slowly. "To mix things up, Canada. You know how much I love doing those types of stuff and it will be fun."

"Alright, America. What kind of Ice Cream, cake, and cookies do you want to have for breakfast?" Canada asked smoothly and America gave him a bright smile. They both got out of bed, Canada was smiling faintly, and America was smiling brightly.

"Whatever kind you got Canada." America replied happily and he held Canada's hand.

"I only have some maple ice cream and cake here, America." Canada muttered softly into America's right ear and he was embarrassed for not having a variety at home.

"That's okay. We can make maple cookies and the food would be all matching." America told him calmly and he hugged Canada tightly.

"To be honest I like maples and that's why I try to cover them up with my flags." America whispered into Canada's left ear. "I don't want anyone else seeing your maples."

Canada cheeks were burning and had no idea what to say. America grinned as he pulled on Canada's hand, bringing them to the kitchen, and then smiled at him.

"So teach me how to make your maple cookies." America commented smoothly to Canada and he was focused on replacing those bad memories of his captive with happy memories of being with Canada.

"America, I feel glad that I can help you." Canada told him and he was hugged by America. "How many maple cookies should we make? Do you think we might burn them?"

"It doesn't matter, Canada." America said to him calmly and he smiled at him cheerfully. "It doesn't matter if we might burn the cookies or how many we make as long as we make them together."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Most Deadliest

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

**Maple Love And Care**

**By waterrain**

The maple cookies did not burn, America got the milk out, and Canada took out two cups.

"Canada, I'm The Hero." America informed him and he had an index finger pointed to himself. "I'm the Hero."

"Yes." Canada said calmly and he wondered what his brother will say.

"When a Hero is wronged it's okay, right?" America asked as he looked away from his brother.

"It is not okay." Canada informed him as he poured some milk into the cups and handed America a cup of milk to have with the maple cookies.

"I want to make them pay for what they did to me, but I can't since I'm The Hero." America muttered and he ate half of the maple cookie before drinking some of the milk. "I just get so depressed, angry, and emotional about what happened to me. I might end up causing World War III or something if I'm not careful."

Canada kissed America on the cheek, gave him a hug, and they looked into each other's eyes.

"I will take care of it. Besides no one would see it coming since all of the Nations forget about me and they wouldn't think I would do anything since I'm such a mellow kind of Nation. They won't noitce until it is too late to do anything to protect themselves." Canada whispered softly inside of his brother's right ear. "You can keep on being a Hero. I'm willing to become Villain for you, America. No one will get away with what they have done to you. I love you, America."

America's blue eyes were wide in shock and his lips were suddenly kissed by Canada.

"Quiet ones are dangerous at times, but the ones that are forgotten are the most deadliest ones for no one will see it coming at all." Canada said calmly and he held America closer to his body.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
